The invention relates to a formulation comprising an ionic compound and a polyionic polymer. The invention more specifically relates to an improved formulation thereof, further comprising a copolymer. The improved formulation avoids phase-separation of colloidal particles comprising the ionic compound and the polyionic polymer.
A subject of the present invention is an aqueous formulation comprising a water-soluble or water-dispersible polymer, a water-soluble or water-dispersible block copolymer having at least one charged block, combined with at least one or more ionic compound having one or more charges, opposite to the charge of the block. More particularly, the said aqueous formulation is found not to precipitate nor phase-separate, but to contain stable colloidal complexes, even with a relatively small amount of block copolymers.
The block copolymer itself forms colloidal particles that do not precipitate or phase-separate when mixed with a compound having an opposite charge, such as a surfactant. The use of the block copolymer allows a joint stabilization of water-soluble polymers further comprised in a formulation within an opposite charge surfactant matrix.
The present formulation, before its use or during its use, is in the form of a colloidal suspension of opposite charge polymer-surfactant complexes with no macroscopic precipitation or phase separation.